Glasses
wears round spectacles, like his father, James]] Glasses (also called eyeglasses or spectacles) are composed of two lenses set inside of a frame. They are worn in front of the eyes in order to correct vision disorders. Glasses in the wizarding world , who wore half-moon spectacles]]Harry Potter's glasses were often held together by Spellotape. There are spells which can mend broken glasses. Hermione Granger used the Occulus Reparo spell to mend Harry Potter's glasses when they first met on the Hogwarts Express in 1991. Arthur Weasley probably used a nonverbal version of this spell to fix Harry's glasses in 1992. Animagi who wear glasses may have distinctive markings in the same shape as the glasses they wear in human form. The physical location of these markings seems to depend on the type of animal one's Animagus form takes: Minerva McGonagall, a cat Animagus, had markings around the eyes,Philosopher's Stone, Ch. 1 and Rita Skeeter, a beetle Animagus, had markings around the antennae.Goblet of Fire, Ch. 37 Wearing glasses will not protect a person from the fatal effect of the basilisk's stare, because glasses still allow one's line of vision to connect directly and clearly with the serpent's eyes, unlike looking in a mirror or through a camera.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-edinburgh-ITVcubreporters.htm16 July, 2005 press conference at Accio Quote! Spectrespecs were a magical type of spectacles that allowed the wearer to see wrackspurts and may also carry an effect similar to Muggle 3D glasses. Goblins at Gringotts Wizarding Bank examine precious stones through eyeglasses. Known wearers ]] ]] *Cuthbert Binns *Amelia Bones (monocle) *Borgin (pince-nez) *Amos Diggory *Aberforth Dumbledore *Albus Dumbledore (half-moon) *Elora Dunn (round) *Filius Flitwick (round) *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (monocle) *Mafalda Hopkirk *Rowan Khanna *Minerva McGonagall (square) *Bob Ogden (thick lenses) *James Potter (round) *Harry Potter (round) *Ernie Prang (thick lenses) *Rufus Scrimgeour (wire-rimmed) *Rita Skeeter (rhinestone) *Tofty (pince-nez) *Sybill Trelawney (thick lenses) *Liz Tuttle (round) *Myrtle Warren (thick lenses) *Arthur Weasley (horn-rimmed) *Percy Weasley (horn-rimmed) *Eldred Worple *Bogrod *Gringotts Head Goblin Behind the scenes *Harry Potter's glasses in the films were designed specially by William Luff, who has designed eyewear for many major British films and television properties.My Glasses and Me - "Who is the Guy Behind Harry Potter's Glasses?" *Hermione Granger fixes Harry Potter's damaged glasses with the spell Oculus Reparo in the film versions of both Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *J. K. Rowling stated in an interview that the reason she gave Harry glasses was that she wore them herself as a child and was fed up with reading books in which the bespectacled character was the "brainy one." She said she wished to read about a hero who wore glasses. *In , Peter Pettigrew uses Harry's glasses instead of his blood to revive Voldemort. Once revived, Voldemort humorously returns the glasses to Harry. *In the film adaptation of , during Harry's disciplinary hearing, Cornelius Fudge wore what seemed to be reading glasses, despite not wearing glasses at all in the books. *Those who suffer from nearsightedness also generally suffer a general degradation of vision that requires regular eye exams to make sure that they have the best prescription to correct their vision. As it is unlikely that the Dursleys would take Harry Potter for regular eye exams, he may have suffered something of a degradation in vision being stuck with his original prescription, or his status as a wizard may have prevented him from suffering any further decline in his sight. * Many wizards and witches wear glasses, so it seems that magic is unable to cure myopia (near-sightedness), hyperopia (far-sightedness), or astigmatism in the same way that Muggle laser surgery can. Pottermore confirms that healing of non-magical illnesses is simple, suggesting that many wizards simply choose not to have their eyesight corrected. A lost eye can be replaced with a magical prosthesis like that of "Mad-Eye" Moody, which not only restored vision, but had advantages over a normal eye. *In the films, the use of glasses on characters is heavily toned down. In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Michael Gambon's Dumbledore is seldomly wearing his spectacles; from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix until the end of the series, he is no longer wearing them. McGonagall is wearing her spectacles in the first film only, despite them being a part of the markings when she is in her Animagus form. Other characters described as bespectacled in the books such as Arthur and Percy Weasley, Aberforth Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour, Mafalda Hopkirk, or James Potter as a student in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 flashbacks are not wearing any in the films. See also *Spectrespecs Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references ru:Очки Category:Medicine